


My Precious Flower

by Lili_Noir



Series: Violate Oneshots [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Noir/pseuds/Lili_Noir
Summary: An fluffy little oneshot where Tate and Violet are both alive.
Relationships: Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon
Series: Violate Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	My Precious Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HauntedByShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedByShadows/gifts).



> I got challenged by my friend to write a happy fanfic. He didn’t believe I could do it so he can kiss my ass!! XD 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff without angst

Violet awoke to the early morning winter sun streaming through the gap in the curtains. She felt a warm weight pressing against her front, which took the form of a young man.

This man had a peppermint scent, hair like freshly spun gold and went by the name of Tate Langdon.

Violet smiled and pressed a couple of small kisses to the nape of his neck, and felt him stir under her touch. 

He opened his warm chocolate eyes and grinned at her with two rows of perfectly straight teeth.

“Good morning sunshine.” Tate grinned at her sleepily. “Good morning to you too.” 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched languidly with his arms raised towards the ceiling, before lying back down. “It’s too early Vi, I’m going back to sleep.” 

His rest was short lived however, as a small, honey eyed girl sped into the room, light brown hair flowing behind her, before she jumped on her drowsy father and wrapped her arms round his neck.

“Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! It’s Christmas! I want to open presents now!”

Violet smirked at her husband trying to hide his face under a pillow as their 4 year old daughter violently shook him awake. 

“Cmon Tate, you _did_ promise Iris that we would open presents as soon as she woke up.” Violet started poking her husband as well, earning a huge groan from him.

“Fiiine! I’m up!” Tate said, a devilish smirk spreading across his face before he grabbed his daughter, he stood up and spun her round his head, earning a loud giggle from Iris.

“Cmon my precious little flowers, let’s go and open some presents....”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if I’m writing a happy oneshot it has to be about that length, because after that it starts getting angsty, I can’t help it! 
> 
> So anyway that’s my second AHS fanfic, hope you like, and requests are always accepted, I might continue this one if someone wants me to.
> 
> See you next time 
> 
> \- Lili xx 🖤💚


End file.
